


uncomfortable, illogical, illegal, but here we are

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Идея была нелогичной, неудобной, абсолютно точно не лучшей. Потрахаться в машине в центре Лондона. Если никто их не застукает это будет чудо из чудес.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	uncomfortable, illogical, illegal, but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда хочется простого, человеческого - что бы герои просто потрахались.
> 
> "Принцесса Виктория" находится не в центре Лондона, но опустим этот момент.

Тренер любезно согласился подбросить его до «Принцессы Виктории». Микки собирался обсудить отчётность и возможность вложиться в ещё один бар, какой-нибудь тематической направленности. «Неплохо бы разбавить старую добрую английскую классику чем-то ярким» - сказал Микки. Сказано - сделано. Через два дня у Рэя на руках лежала папка с интересными проектами и помещениями для аренды. Всё потому что Рэй был хорош в своей работе. Всегда. Даже когда у него появилась личная жизнь. Появилась, затянула по самые уши, и теперь везла его на встречу.  
— Очередного министра поймали на развратном поведении. Застукали с членом глубоко в горле какой-то дамы прямо в туалете клуба. — Рэй с усмешкой пролистал фотографии в статье.  
— Да ладно, подумаешь... все мы люди, — произнёс Тренер не отрывая взгляда от дороги: — с кем не бывало.  
— То есть с тобой бывало? — заинтересовано спросил Рэй и повернулся всем корпусом к Тренеру.  
— Ну знаешь, я был молод и искал новых впечатлений.  
— И как? Понравилось?  
— Если честно, я не помню, - признался Тренер, скривившись: — думаю мой мозг заблокировал эти воспоминания не без причины. Что насчёт тебя?  
— А что насчёт меня?  
Тренер выразительно поднял брови и сделал пас рукой, мол “давай, твоя очередь делиться”. Рэй закусил губу. Если говорить о его новой жизни, то в её чёткой выверенной схеме не было места неожиданному сексу в туалете. Только запланированные “когда и где”, и никаких “остаться на ночь”, “давай повторим” и “давай прямо здесь”.  
А что до старой. Вспоминая бар на Брук Роуд, а точнее его сортир, скажем так, ебаться в том сортире не было желания даже у мышей.  
Но смотря сейчас на расслаблено ведущего машину Тренера - хотелось. Хотелось поебаться в туалете “Принцессы Виктории”, в душевой зала и даже на заднем сиденьи машины. Рэй обернулся назад. От бокового зрения Тренера это движение не ушло.  
— Нет, никакого секса в туалете.  
— Другие общественные места? Или общественные места где хотелось бы? - закусив губу спросил Тренер. Рэй выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ  
— Что? Пытаюсь поддержать разговор.  
— Интересный выбор для светской беседы. — усмехнулся Рэй. — На крыше небоскрёба. Под открытым небом. Вокруг свечи и подушки, вино, лёгкий джаз...  
— И ебаный ветер. Очень смешно Рэй.  
— А кто смеётся? Я серьёзно.  
— Я по твоей наглой ухмылке вижу, как ты серьезно.  
— Хочешь чтобы я отсосал тебе на крыше небоскреба, Тре-нер? — Рэй снова повернулся к Тренеру и стал неотрывно смотреть на его профиль. — Отсос под звёздным небом. Или может быть зале? В твоём кабинете. Где любой может войти, да даже пройти мимо и увидеть как я стою на коленях с твоим членом во рту, а? Секс на рабочем месте. Можешь трахнуть меня прямо на столе.  
— Тебе надо порнорассказы для аудиокниг зачитывать. — хрипло ответил Тренер, сильнее сжав руль и глубоко выдохнул.  
Рэй перевёл взгляд на его спортивные штаны. Боже, храни спортивные штаны. Идея пришла в голову внезапно. Рэй оглядел улицу в окно. Собирался дождь и небо было равномерно затянуто серыми облаками. Противный моросящий дождь был на руку.  
— Сверни здесь, — сказал Рэй. Тренер если и удивился, то виду не подал и без вопросов свернул в переулок: — и-и-и-и-и останови здесь.  
Машина плавно затормозила, Тренер припарковался и повернулся к Рэю.  
— Окна домов не выходят в эту сторону и здесь так удачно нет камер. — фраза не требовала дальнейших разъяснений.  
— Рэй, — это могло бы звучать предостерегающе, если бы не ухмылка на лице Тренера.  
— Так что? — Рэй ткнул в языком в щеку и кивнул в сторону заднего сиденья.  
Тренер без слов отстегнулся, стянул очки с себя и Рэя, и положил их на приборную панель. Затем вылез из машины и сдвинул водительское кресло максимально вперед, Рэй проделал тоже самое.  
На заднем сиденье оказалось достаточно места чтобы можно было залезть к Тренеру на колени и если что упереться лопатками в передние кресла.  
— Привет. Часто здесь бываешь? — это была глупая фраза, но Рэй не смог удержаться.  
Тренер положил руку ему на щеку, погладил большим пальцем скулу и притянул для поцелуя. Медленного, долгого, горячего.  
Идея была нелогичной, неудобной, абсолютно точно не лучшей. Потрахаться в машине в центре Лондона. Если никто их не застукает это будет чудо из чудес. На улице всё же пошел дождь.  
Рэй стянул с себя плащ и следом потянул куртку с Тренера, оставляя того лишь в футболке.  
— Торопишься, — усмехнулся Тренер.  
— Если не поторопишься ты, будешь ехать в зал с пятнами на штанах, — напомнил Рэй.  
Тренер открыто рассмеялся и расстегнул ремень Рэя, полностью вытаскивая его из шлёвок джинс. Затем болты на джинсах, и Рэю пришлось изловчиться и приподняться, что бы Тренер мог стянуть их сразу с бельём на оптимальное расстояние, а заодно и свои штаны тоже. Рэй сел обратно. Кажется в машине стало жарче. Он стянул себя жилет, расстегнул рубашку и перекинул галстук за плечо.  
— Иди сюда, — Тренер снова втянул его в долгий мокрый поцелуй.  
Рэй комкал его футболку, их члены соприкасались, хотелось притереться ими ещё сильнее. Тренер мял задницу Рэя то и дело касаясь пальцами дырки. Хотелось большего, хотелось перетечь с колен Тренера на пол и взять в рот, хотелось чтобы Тренер целовал, вылизывал внутренние стороны его бедер, но в узком пространстве автомобиля выбора для действий было не много.  
Они уже не целовались, просто горячо выдыхали друг другу в рот. Тренер гладил его живот под расстёгнутыми полами рубашки, легко надавливая ногтями, вёл горячими ладонями вниз к тазовым косточкам.  
— Нам надо…  
— В кармане сиденья. — Рэй поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Тренера. — Не только ты можешь строить планы, дорогой.  
Пока Рэй раскатывал презерватив, пальцы Тренера, скользкие от смазки, кружили, поглаживали сжатый сфинктер.  
— Не робей, — подначил Рэй, и в эту же секунду почувствовал, как палец проскользнул внутрь на одну фалангу.  
Рэй потянул Тренера за волосы, заставив откинуть голову на спинку сиденья и положил свою руку ему на горло. Чуть надавил большим пальцем на артерию. Пульс частил. Рэй был уверен, что его сердце заходилось в том же ритме.  
К первому пальцу добавился второй. Рэй уткнулся лбом в плечо Тренера. Жар расползался в груди, дыхание становилось прерывистей. Рэй потянулся к собственному члену, но был пойман за запястье.  
— Тебе стоит занять чем-то мои руки, — заметил Рэй, проведя большим пальцем, свободной от хватки руки, по губам Тренера. В ответ он получил лишь большую ухмылку.  
— Есть идея получше, — Тренер потянул за узел галстук Рэя, пачкая тот в смазке. Прощай, Александр Маккуин.  
Полностью стянув галстук с Рэя, он легко перехватил его запястья. Никаких тугих узлов, ничего такого из чего Рэй не мог бы выпутаться, просто повертев запястья. Это было больше напоминание “держи руки подальше”. Закинув связанные запястья Тренеру за голову, Рэю ничего не оставалось, кроме как дышать и попытаться не стонать на всю улицу.  
Пальцы Тренера снова растягивали его. Медленно, обстоятельно, до самых костяшек. Рэй закрыл глаза и снова уткнулся в плечо Тренера.  
Третий палец и опять до костяшек. Терпение Рэя на исходе. Он кусал губы, оставлял засосы на шее Тренера и наконец почувствовал как вместо пальцев, ко входу прижалась головка.  
— Ну же!  
— Как же ты сегодня торопишься, — снова эта ласковая усмешка. Рэй жадно сцеловал её прямо с этих губ.  
В два толчка член Тренера оказался внутри. Не давая им времени на передышку, Рэй сам начал движение. Бедра дрожали, он неотрывно смотрел в глаза и видел как расширяются у Тренера зрачки. Руки, перехваченные галстуком, сжались в кулаки.  
Растягивать удовольствие сил не осталось. Тренер перехватил его бедра, фиксируя и тут же задавая новый темп, быстрый и ритмичный. С каждым толчком, Рэй всё больше срывался на хриплые выдохи. Правая рука Тренера горячим движением переместилась с бедра на тазовую кость, огладила бок и спустилась на ягодицу. Средний палец толкнулся внутрь вместе с членом. Рэй потянул ворот Тренерской футболки и с наслаждением укусил его в основание шеи.  
Толчки усиливались, по позвоночнику поползли мурашки. Тренер сильнее сжал бедро Рэя, оставляя следы своих пальцев.  
— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — этого было достаточно, чтобы Тренер обернул ладонью член Рэя и тот с протяжным стоном кончил ему в кулак.  
Они пытались отдышаться, Рэй выпутался из почти развязавшегося галстука и подрагивающими руками погладил Тренера по щеке.  
— Неплохо, да?  
— Просто, блядь, фантастически.  
Рэй хрипло рассмеялся. Пока он пытался пригладить волосы, Тренер вытер свою ладонь и член Рэя о свою футболку.  
— Мой рыцарь! — пошутил Рэй.  
— Всё, что бы не замарать костюм его светлости, — не остался в долгу Тренер.  
Рэй не грациозно слез с колен Тренера, ноги свело. Но оно того стоило.  
Семь минут чтобы прийти в себя и привести одежду в порядок. Ещё десять, чтобы доехать до бара.  
— Что вечером? Тебя забрать?  
— Не знаю как пойдёт обсуждение нового бизнес-плана, так что давай сразу домой, — Рэй поправил жилет и отстегнув ремень безопасности, поцеловал Тренера: — до вечера.  
Рэй вылез из машины под моросящий дождь, в несколько шагов оказался под навесом бара и зашел внутрь. Микки пил лагер у стойки, о чем-то разговаривая с барменом Томом.  
— Босс, Бобби. — кивком поздоровался Рэй. Микки бросил на него долгий взгляд.  
— Всё в порядке Рэй?  
— В полном. — Руки дёрнулись поправить галстук, но Рэй вовремя вспомнил об его отсутствии. — Приступим к делам?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [наглость — второе счастье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053180) by [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable)




End file.
